The Potters' Life
by blimey2310
Summary: The Potters' had never had an easy life. But what with spirits of the dead, traitorous friends, insane dark lords hell bent on murder and a senile headmaster with some hidden agenda; their life just became a lot more difficult or.. interesting. TIME TRAVEL (of sorts) and some minor Dumbledore bashing. Powerful Harry!
1. Odd Happenings

**CH:1 ODD HAPPENINGS**

Lily Potter was worried. No, she was worrried during James's pranks, and _this _was not a prank. She was _frightened_. She had a feeling, a very bad feeling of impending doom. She didn't know why she was feeling so unhinged but she did know that the more she stayed with her little one and a half year old son, the more she felt anxious.

She sighed. "Why have _I _become so pessimistic? It never did anyone good to dwell on unfounded fears and feelings.. Yeah, I need to get a break from this". Thinking thus she kissed her son and went downstairs to the living room, reflecting on the changes in her life since the past year.

She had joined the Order, a group started by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort's ever increasing hold on their world, with her husband James to fight for what they felt was right. Shortly after she had become pregnant with Harry. Co-incidentally, her best freind Alice Thompson, now Longbottom, had also become pregnant at almost the same time and both had been expecting around the end of July. Then suddenly Dumbledore had come to them saying that they were in danger and they had to move. He ordered them to reside in one of the Potter properties at Godric's Hollow under a Fidelius Charm to stay safe. What Lily didn't understand was that since this is a war, thus everybody is in danger. So why _they _had to specially go into hiding? No they were not alone, the Longbottoms- Frank and Alice, having had a son at the end of July, were also in hiding. Lily didn't understand why Dumbledore was asking them to go into hiding, but all she knew was that she did not like it one bit, since Dumbledore had never even given them any reason. Then regarding the secret keeper. They had decided to use Sirius as they had always intended, but then suddenly Dumbledore came to them saying that it would be better to have Sirius as a decoy and Peter as the actual secret keeper. She didn't like that and also she was unnerved by the way Dumbledore took an almost unhealthy interest in their and the Longbottom's lives. She had told about her fears to James and even though he ahd listened to her patiently, he had sensibly pointed out that there was nothing they could do and after all she had always had a tendency of overthinking things.

Thus Lily mused and came down to the living room and sat down on the couch. James was out on some work for the Order, or so Dumbledore had told them.

"Again with the hypocrisy. First he told us to go into hiding and then he asks James to come with him for some work in the order? Why? Why is Dumbledore taking such an interest in our lives?" Lily groaned aloud. 'Oh Gods, I am again over analyzing things and trying to find hidden connections when there aren't any."

Suddenly she heard a misty voice say "It was always a good habit of yours, my dear."

Lily started and jumped up took out her wand and aimed it at the ceiling. "Who's it? Come out. I said come out!"

"Tut, tut. Show some respect for your elders." this time a male voice said.

Lily was enraged "Oh so there are two of you are there? Still can't show your cowardly face? Come out or I will hex your bits off."

"And how, pray tell, will you hex someone's bits when you can't even see that person?" a mocking male voice said.

"I.. I will.." Lily spluttered.

"Oh hush, child. It never do anyone any good to be hasty. Now are you going to ask us nicely who we are so that we can reveal ourselves to you?" a motherly voice chastised her this time.

Lily decided that though this was odd it didn't seem that dangerous, for what kind of Death Eater would have a motherly voice? She thought it was more likely a prank set up by James and the rest of the Marauders. So she decided to humour them, whoever they might be. " Oh I am terribly sorry Your Majesties, I forgot my place. What can I -an oh-so-lowly mortal do for you? Would you possibly care for tea, My Lords and Ladies?" she finished her sarcastic recital with a flourish and a bow.

She half expected someone to start clapping, but what she didn't expect was the mocking male voice to say "Well its hard to stay for tea when you are dead, isn't it?" Lily snapped her head to the side, to see an extremely odd sight.

An old man with black hair and black beard and extremely outdated emerald green clothes was reclining on the sofa. But what was amazing was that he did not seem entirely solid, nor did he seem silvery and transparent like a ghost. Lily gaped at him.

"Wh- who are you?" she stuttered.

"Perhaps we all should answer that together." said a voice from behind.

She turned around to see another old man with reddish - brown long hair and a tall hat very much like the Sorting Hat perched upon his head, a sword hanging from his belt and he too was wearing outdated clothes of a brilliant red. Along with him were two women both extremely beautiful. One had a kindly, motherly face almost like Madam Pomfrey (the matron of Hogwarts). She had blonde hair that were tied up in a bun at the top of her head she too wore outdated clothes, a sun yellow robe. Lastly was a regal looking lady wearing a beautiful tiara and she was wearing a beautiful but long outdated blue robe.

Lily's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. "B-but.. I..I d-don't.." she stammered.

The lady in the blue robe smiled. "Listen my dear. You are a logical thinker are you not? Then why don't you try and piece together our identity from what information you can gather about us?"

The man in the green clothes grumbled, "Knowledge for knowledge's sake my arse! We'll be here all night! I say we just tell her and be done with it."

The man in red robes glared at him and said, "Nobody asked your opinion. So why don't you shut up?"

The green robed man promptly did just that after saying "Humph" for the sake of appearances.

Lily was looking bewildered by this exchange. Seeing that the yellow robed lady said kindly," Well lass what're yeh waiting for? Go on guess our identities!"

Lily started and then nodded. She observed the 'visitors' carefully. "That hat.. I have seen it before.. looks a lot like the Sorting Hat.. Your tiara.. and there's the talk of a diadem being lost..''Knowledge for knowledge's' sake'' is the motto for Ravenclaw I think.. You are wearing odd clothes, as if from an ancient time - the Founders' Time, you are wearing red, yellow, blue and green - the colours of the houses..." Her eyes widened at the obvious conclusion. "No.. no it can't be.."

At this the blue robed lady smiled and prompted her, "Yes, we are?"

Lily breathed," The Founders!"


	2. Tea With The Dead

**CH2 : TEA WITH THE DEAD**

Lily breathed," The Founders!"

The blue robed lady, 'Rowena Ravenclaw', she corrected herself in her mind; nodded approvingly. 'Helga Hufflepuff' clapped. 'Godric Gryffindor' smiled while 'Salazar Slytherin' only harrumphed and said, "Finally!"

At this Ravenclaw rounded at him and snapped "Salazar! Enough with the rudeness! The girl was able to solve this puzzle much more earlier than the others." Slytherin had the decency to look abashed and he even seemed a little spooked.

"Yes dear" he intoned.

At his sheep like response Hufflepuff chuckled and Gryffindor looked as if he sympathised with Slytherin. All this time Lily was gaping at them.

She couldn't belive that this was possible. The Founders, whose works she would do anything to read, were standing in her home! Well not standing exactly, but whatever.

Suddenly Ravenclaw looked at her and asked with a smile, "Something on your mind dear?"

Lily gasped, "H- how?"

At this Gryffindor grinned and said with a cheeky wink, "Magic!" It was astonishing how much he looked like her husband at the moment.

Ravenclaw smiled at her, "Yes he does look a lot like your husband. However.."

She wasn't able to continue though since Lily cut her off sharply, "How do you know what I was thinking? Are you reading my mind? Are you legilimensing me?"

She was hysterical as she was a very honourable witch and nothing in her opinion was as bad as invading someone's privacy without their consent. To think that someone of Ravenclaw's stature would do something like that was incomprehensible to her.

Ravenclaw replied, "No I was not legilimensing you. I have empathic ability. Yes I know that you know about only one kind of empaths, those that are able to heal with a touch. And you know that they are quite rare and so you tend to disagree. However there are two kinds of empaths; one that can heal with a touch and another that can sense someone's feelings. It is very very rare to have someone with both the abilities. Usually though a healer empath would be able to sense strong feelings from someone when they are at a very emotional or confused state simply because of their overwhelming need to help people. And I am a healer empath but I could sense your feelings since you both very overwhelmed and confused right now. And as I was saying, it is quite reasonable for James to look like Gryffindor since he is his heir."

Lily shrieked, " Heir?"

At this Hufflepuff said seemingly confused, "Aye! You didn't know that?"

"Err, no."

"Hmm.. so that means that you don't know about your bloodlines as well, huh?"

"Err.." Lily stuttered.

Gryffindor suddenly said," You know we should tell her that, after all we did come here to accomplish something."

At this Slytherin hummed and said, "Oh yes, we should start after all there is not much time considering we do not yet know if our ruse to get him out of the way worked.."

Gryffindor agreed, "Exactly."

Then both of them looked horrified that they had agreed upon something with each other. At this Lily smiled, Ravenclaw rolled her misty blue eyes and Hufflepuff chuckled.

"Right so lets get started, shall we?" said Ravenclaw. She seemed to be a sort of leader of the four of them. Lily thought that as the host it was her duty to offer them... something.. because she did not feel confident that they would like tea, with them being in their ethereal states or whatever it was. This thought reminded her that she simply had to know how they were doing this for they did not look like ghosts nor were they solid enough to count as living.

"Erm, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff, Lord Gryff..."

"Oh do cut short my dear, call us by our first names." chastised Hufflepuff.

"Err, okay. Then Rowena, Helga, Godric and Salazar, could I possibly offer you something?"

Rowena shook her head though Godric said "Oh yes please, some chamomile tea." The others stared at him.

"Godric you do know that we can_not_ drink in this form?" Salazar asked cautiously.

Godric looked annoyed, "Of course I do! What do you take me for?"

Salazar hissed something under his breath.

Godric narrowed his eyes. "Could you repeat that?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Salazar's eyes widened a little but he just cleared his throat and motioned for him to continue.

Godric still seemed a little mad but he continued nevertheless. "So, as I was saying before _someone_ so rudely interrupted me, I know that we cannot drink tea but I can smell it, can't I? And so I can imagine myself to be drinking can't I?"

Still the other Founders stared at him.

"What?" he asked this time a little irritably. Lily cleared her throat. "Yes Godric, chamomile tea. It will take a little more than five minutes."

She went into the kitchen to prepare the tea, the muggle way as she needed her hands to do something, as well as to sort out her thoughts. She was extremely confused and half believed this to be some sort of weird dream. "But why would I dream about the Founders?" she muttered aloud as she prepared the tea for Godric and herself, though Merlin knew she needed something stronger than tea right now.

As she finished preparing the tea and went out to the living room, she was greeted by a sight belonging in dreams or Scrooge's living room probably. Four ghosts-but-not-ghosts, were sitting in her chairs and sofas. She blinked but then looked for her Gryffindor courage and steeling herself entered the room. She kept Godric's cup of tea in front of him and took her own in her hands.

She asked, "Erm excuse me, but could you please satisfy my curiosity regarding your presence? Er, I mean what are you? I don't mean to be rude, I am so sorry, I..."

Before she could continue to ramble, Rowena cut her off with a small laugh and said, "Its ok dear. We are... spirits.. for lack of a better word, - projections of our living counterparts. We are essentially dead but in the spirit realm, the place where the souls of the worthy go, though there are conditions. If your life was pure enough and you swear to abide by the 'Rules Of The Dead', you can appear in the living world in case of dire and deadly emergencies between family members or to warn about some approaching disaster that could effectively end the world. We are here for actually both the reasons."

Lily looked confused and said, " The end of the world? How can the world end? And what's that got to do with me?"

Gryffindor took a deep breath and said, "Yes the end of the world. This world is only temporary my dear and it'll end sooner than you might think. There are many factors here that can potentially be the reason the world ends. Ho.."

Rowena interrupted, "Godric before you tell her about the end I think we should at least explain how we know all this."

Godric agreed, "Right you are."

Rowena started, "In the 'Realm Of The Dead' or the spirit world, there is a provision of a kind of a television, an alternate reality watcher actually. It is a kind of a huge crystal globe that shows realities that have been in the past or may be in the future..."

Lily interrupted, "Realities that may have been in the past or may be in the future? What does that mean? Surely we live in the present only?"

Rowena smiled. "No my dear. The past, present and future is not a forward flowing stream as imagined by most. Yes it is most optimum to let it flow the way it wants to but that is not what happens always. Surely you know about a time turner?"

Lily nodded, "I have used one."

Rowena gave a nod. "Right so you surely know that only the person who is going back in time knows about it, the reversal of time? That is the same way that the time stream works. So if somebody is deliberately reversing time only they will know about it. But in the spirit world, time does not matter. We can see different alternate realities, possible futures and as I said different pasts. Unlike the past, future is not set in stone and can and will be changed if a different course of events takes place than the earlier past. So we, the spirits have an allowance - we can reverse time under special conditions. So right now we have come to the past you can say, that we chose. We saw the past in which we had not interfered and it was not a happy place for specific people. The end of life for the person whom we wish to help was not good too. So we have come to a past to change things for the better."


	3. A Weird Tale

**CH3 : A WEIRD TALE**

Time Travel? Spirits? Lily's mind was whirling. What the hell is happening? This is stranger than a dream! The Founders were still waiting for a response from her. She just gaped at them, utterly bewildered.

At last Slytherin asked, "Well? Not got any queries?"

Lily started and she asked, "What kind of future do I have? What about Harry? What is the chain of events leading to the end of the world? Wh.."

Helga chuckled and stopped her, "Hold on my dear! One question at a time please. Now as to your first question, I am sorry but you do not have a future at the moment."

Lily stared. "N-not have a future? I am g-going to d-d-die? When? H-How?" Helga smiled sadly.

Gryffindor cleared his throat. "In the last timeline you died tomorrow - that is Halloween."

Lily swallowed. She had never particularly been afraid of death, but now she had a bad feeling that whatever event had taken her life had proved terrible for Harry. She was feeling afraid, not of death for herself, but for Harry. She inquired trembling, "Wh- what about Harry? And James?"

Before anybody could answer, the doorbell rang. (Lily unlike many wizards was proud of her muggle heritage and so she wanted some muggle appliances in her home. James who doted on her agreed and even he couldn't deny their usefulness.)

Lily immediately ran to the door to find out who was it. She waved her wand and then lowered the wards that they had erected to keep intruders out. The doorbell didn't interfere with the wards, rather alerted everyone inside. (Whenever someone keyed entered the wards, it would ring.) She opened the door and to her immense relief found a healthy James, she was afraid that James might be injured or worse, dead since a war was going on.

"James! Oh thank God you are okay! I was so worried about you. Come in immediately its cold outside." she babbled.

James laughed, though he was a bit concerned. It wasn't like Lily to babble. Something must have shaken her up and that something must have been quite serious, since Lily was a the most level-headed girl he had ever met. "I am fine, Lilykins. What happened? You are hyper today."

Lily relaxed a little at his loving nickname but was still tense. She turned towards the Founders and then introduced James to them. "James see, these are the Founders."

James looked at her in confusion as if he couldn't see them.

Helga smiled and said, "You should introduce us one at a time dear."

Lily said, "See this is Helga Hufflepuff and.." Suddenly James yelped and fell off his chair. Lily frowned. It seemed to her as if he could only now see them.

James stammered, "Helga Hufflepuff? Th-the founder of Hufflepuff House?" She just smiled mysteriously.

Suddenly the others indicated that she introduce them too.

Lily shrugged and said, "And James? These are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

She noticed how James eyes widened at the mention of the first two but he squeaked at Slytherin.

James reacted the only way he could - his eyes rolled up his head and he fainted.


	4. James Hears The Tale

**CH4: JAMES HEARS THE TALE**

James' eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted.

Lily shrieked "James!"

Helga said, "Don't worry. He's just shocked."

Godric said to Slytherin "Bet you ten that when he wakes up he thinks he is sleeping."

Slytherin huffed, "Well I think he'd have wiped his memory.." Lily gave a frightened squeak at that.

Slytherin looked at her and said, "Well that's what happened to the other one we visited you know.." Lily looked about to faint.

Rowena said chidingly, "Stop it Salazar. You know the reason pretty well. He was an Obliviator by profession and that's why it happened. His magic sensing his distress or trauma worked the way it was most used - obliviated any semblance of reasoning from the poor chap."

Godric frowned. "I don't think I would refer our arrival as 'traumatizing' my dear.. It doesn't have a good ring to it. Maybe the fella was of a weak heart? Yeah that's better." He nodded as if reassuring himself.

Salazar hissed something, Rowena and Helga both rolled their eyes.

Then Slytherin glanced at Lily, some colour coming back to her face and then at the sleeping figure of James slumped in his chair. He sighed. "You'd better revive him Lily. We haven't got all day."

Lily nodded and said "Ennervate!". James stirred and held his head.

Then he blinked up at Lily and gave a wobbly smile, "I just had a most weird dream Lils. I dreamt that you were introducing me to the founders! Imagine that! The Founders!" He laughed.

Lily sighed, pointed behind James where their guests were currently reclining on the couches (and Slytherin was offering some ethereal galleons to and ecstatic looking Gryffindor) and said "James you are _not_ dreaming. Yes a while ago I did introduce you to the Founders for they are right at this moment in our room standing or drifting or whatever it is that spirits do."

James slowly turned his head and saw them. He looked at each of them in turn and when he came to Slytherin he turned ashen.

Lily frowned. "James why do you turn pale on seeing Slytherin? He isn't _that _intimidating."

Slytherin said indignantly, "Hey! I object to that! I am _very _intimidating, I'll have you know. So much so that students trembled in front of me!" he finished quite proudly.

Gryffindor snorted. "Yeah then they'd wet their pants or start sniffling and your heart would melt and you'd start giving out chocolates."

At this James regained the use of his voice for the first time. "You gave out chocolate to kids?" he asked quite eagerly. Lily rolled her eyes.

Slytherin looked scandalized. "No I absolutely did not. Gave pepper and salt chocolate to kids having wide, frightened faces and gave special chocolates with an itching or peeing potion in it to the ones who wet themselves. Needed to have a firm hand on them, didn't I?"

Lily seemed a little indignant on behalf of the students but James seemed to shake. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Lily looked at him in confusion. The Founders stared.

He clarified, "I - I used to play pranks on your house a lot."

The others stared at him except for Slytherin who nodded his head. "Oh don't be worried about that! Most of the idiots of my house deserved it. Ruined my name to dust, they've! I mean really following that idiotic fool who calls himself my heir? Doesn't even know how to intimidate properly that fool.."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Are you by any chance telling us that Voldemort does not know how to intimidate properly?" Slytherin grunted. "Of course! Needs the help of a few measly crucio's and avada's to keep his minions in line! I mean look at me. James here got close to pissing his pants just by my presence which is not even real! Ju..."

Gryffindor interrupted indignantly. "You mean to say that we are figments of their imagination? I refuse to be a figment of imagination! I really liked the chamomile tea!" he pouted.

All of them stared at him. After a moment though all of them except for James started rolling their eyes. James was still staring. Lily noticed this and decided that James needed to know all about her upcoming death and time travel and spirit world and all that.

She cleared her throat. "So, er, should we enlighten James as to the reason for your visit?" All the founders nodded.

"Right then James first things first. These are the spirits of the Founders from the 'world of the dead'. And they have seen the future and also alternate futures or alternate dimensions as it is called, and they didn't like it, the future I mean, and so they decided to change time."

James stared. He blinked once. Then stared some more. Then he shook his head violently as if something was lodged in it and he was removing it. Then he said, "Could you repeat that please? I think something was stuck was stuck in my ear. I thought you said changing time! Fancy that!" he chuckled.

Lily said, "I am pretty sure I said changing time."

James' chuckle died abruptly. He looked incredulous. "You surely don't mean that? How is that possible? Even with a time turner, you are not _supposed_ to change time!"

Lily said, "It is James. They are spirits and as they told me they have the power to change time and therefore destiny if and only if there are dire problems threatening to end their line or end the world. So according to them some problem is haunting our world which can end the world. All clear?"

James nodded thoughtfully. He said, "So Voldemort can end the world?"

At this Rowena tutted. She started in the 'lecture tone', "Pre assuming tings will get you nowhere. If you try to presume things, the logic states.."

Godric cleared his throat. Rowena started. She blushed.

"Uh yes, so no, Voldemort is not the one ending the world. Its going to be your son, Harry Potter."


	5. The Memory

**CH -5: THE MEMORY**

"Harry?" James and Lily stared at Rowena.

"How can a little child end the world? Please don't say that he becomes a dark lord because I am pretty sure me and Lily would never have brought up our child that way." James said.

At that Lily looked uncomfortable.

Helga said cryptically, "And what if you did not raise your son?"

"Huh? What nonsense! If we don't raise our son, who is going to raise him? Lily's hag of a sister?" James asked incredulously.

Godric gave a sort of sad smile and said, "Exactly."

James spluttered. Lily decided it was time she told him the truth. "James, I.. I ..am er, goingtodietoday."

James looked at her in confusion. "Could you repeat that, slowly this time?"

Lily took a deep breath and said, "I said that I am going to die today."

James stared at her horrorstruck. "NO! You.. you are joking. You have to be joking. I-I won't be able to live without you Lily. I would rather die than live without you.. This this cannot be true.. I can't lose you!"

Lily choked back a sob. She didn't want to die either. But it seemed that Fate had different ideas. She was just thinking that probably she had gotten the better end of the deal than James, when suddenly Helga interrupted.

"Did we say that you are going to die today?"

"Godric did say that." Lily said confused.

Godric said, "I didn't say that! I said that you died today in the past, or if you prefer in the other timeline. You forgot that we have come here to change the past."

Lily looked stunned. It wasn't clear as to what was she more stunned about, learning that she was not going to be dying today after all or knowing that for once she had forgotten something.

James looked as if Christmas had come early. He whooped boyishly. Godric grinned and whooped too which seemed weird since his voice was deeper than James's and combined with the effect of being ethereal, it echoed horribly and sounded like an off tune trumpet.

Everyone covered their ears, Godric included.

"What was that?" he asked bewildered. Everyone thought it prudent to ignore him. He pouted.

"Moving on to more serious matters than horrible singers, I am glad to say that yes Lily you are indeed not going to die today since that would make our coming here a waste." Rowena said.

"Yes, we'll have to make sure that you don't die or we will have to go again back in time and then repeat ourselves to you and I will have to go through with the dangerous and annoyed act which annoys me enormously. And when I get annoyed, I annoy Godric and when he gets annoyed he gets cranky and then we have to listen to him whine and pout constantly and then Rowena gets annoyed and she scolds us, something which annoys Helga. So it would be better if you remain alive for the Greater Good." Salazar said.

Lily swallowed. "How - how did I die last time?" James frowned. "Lils, I don't think that is something that is worth knowing about."

But Rowena shook her head. "No, you need to know what happened to prepare for the upcoming peril. This is going to take some time. You had better bring little Harry down here with you as he is alone above right now." Lily nodded and went upstairs.

James said, "Well we had better make ourselves comfortable. Er - are you going to sit?"

Helga smiled, "Of course, if you want us to. It actually doesn't matter to us." James nodded uncomfortably. Then Lily came down with Harry snuggled in her arms contentedly.

Rowena cleared her throat.

"You didn't need to do that. It sounded horrible." Godric observed cringing. She glared at him. Helga stifled a snicker. Salazar looked smug.

Rowena looked pointedly away from Godric. She said, "Right so lets start the story. James and Lily in the last timeline you both died on the 31st of October, 1981 on Halloween. Vo.."

James cried, "But that's today! What're we gonna do?"

Rowena huffed, "Honestly if you'd just let me complete my story you will know all the details." James looked sheepish. He waved his hand indicating to continue.

Rowena started again, "Right so you died on Halloween. Voldemort himself came to your house when you three were in the sitting room playing with Harry. Pettigrew had already given him the secret. He apparated to the front door and then for effect broke down the front door and barged in. James tried to hold him off while he said to Lily to take Harry and run. But he could not stand against him and after one Killing Curse he was dead. Lily went to the nursery and kept Harry in the crib when Voldemort came in ordered Lily to stand aside. She refused and then Voldemort killed her and then attempted the curse on Harry. But the curse bounced off of Harry and struck him instead. He was rendered a wraith and torn from his body. Then minutes later Dumbledore came in saw the damage and the bodies and then apparated away. After 5 minutes Sirus came on his motorcycle and at the same time Hagrid came in. Sirius tried to take Harry from Hagrid but the half giant refused saying they had been Dumbledore's orders.."

Suddenly Godric interrupted "Rowena I think it would be better if they see the memory."

Helga cried, "Better? How can it be better? Lily is looking faint now only. Do you think she'd be able to handle it?"

Salazar said, "As much as I hate to say this, I agree with Godric. They need to see for themselves what happened and only then can they understand what's really at stake."

Rowena looked pensive. "I do think that it might be too much for Lily specially... But yes, seeing it would be the only way to actually relay everything - everything that cannot be put into words.."

Lily swallowed. It was hard enough hearing about her death now she had to see it too. "Can we please not see the memory? I don't think I can handle it." she pleaded.

Everyone looked at her sympathetically.

But Salazar said, "Lily, I know it is difficult but You should understand that to get through this war you need to be tough and need to have the ability to stomach a few deaths. Tell me are you afraid of dying?"

Lily shook her head and said, "No I am not afraid of dying but I am afraid for Harry."

Helga smiled sadly, "A mother's love is the best protection one can have."

Salazar said, "So if you are not afraid of dying or of death then think of the person in the memory as somebody you don/t know, or probably somebody you don't feel anything towards. It might be easier."

Lily looked unconvinced but nodded. James was quiet but looked determined. And little Harry.. he was asleep on his mother's shoulder unaware of the talks going around him.

The Founders share a glance and put their hands together and suddenly a white glow seemed to surround them. A second later the glow vanished to be replaced by a large white screen with a... PLAY button on it.

Everybody stared at it incredulously. Rowena whipped her head around. "Godric you wished for it didn't you?"

Godric smiled sheepishly, "I like muggles" was his feeble defence.

Helga sighed and pressed it. "We might as well use it now."

Everyone held their breath as the memory began to play.

To say that James and Lily were horrified was an understatement. They had seen their murders, experienced the pain of knowing that one of their best friends was a cowardly traitor, been shocked by the outburst of Harry and finally been confused by the apparent casualness and unsurprise exhibited by Dumbledore at seeing their bodies.

Lily was in tears and James in shock and Harry in dreamland.

**A/N: (7.12.14) Ok, so I was told to remove the notes in the text.. Here they are anyways:**

** I have no idea whether having an "off tune trumpet" is actually possible or not.**

**I am not including the memory of their deaths. It is present in "HP and the Deathly Hallows" owned by J.K. Rowling for anyone interested. This part is taken from canon as this is a time travel story kinda..)**


	6. Bloodlines

**CH6: BLOODLINES**

James composed himself first. "Wh- what do we do now? And yes you told us that if we do not live, Harry will end the world but you haven't really told us how and why? Why does our raising him matter so much? I mean its not like I really want to die, but what can we do? And how do we remain alive? I was no match for Voldemort. And its not like we can convert Worm.. _Pettigrew_ from his current path." he spat the last part venomously.

Helga smiled. "Dear your not being alive resulted in Harry going to a less than ideal home.."

Lily interrupted, "But we have made provisions in our wills for Harry to either go to the Longbottoms or Sirius in case anything happens to us. And they are perfect for him.."

Helga replied, "Lily dear, I am sorry to tell you but Dumbledore did not allow that to happen. You must have noticed the apparent casualness by which he viewed your bodies. Remember this as it will play an important part later when we disclose the truth about Dumbledore; just remember for now to be wary of the hypocritical old goat." James looked confused and indignant and Lily appeared thoughtful.

"As for the people that little Harry could go to, Sirius was thrown into Azkaban" James and Lily gasped "and the Longbottoms - Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity."

At this Lily gave a cry of horror "No!"

"Where did Harry go then?" James asked trying to remain calm.

"The Dursleys" replied Salazar.

There was a moment of silence.

"What did you say?" James asked gritting his teeth. "Surely not Petunia and Vernon?"

Godric said, "The very same."

"But we specially wrote in our wills not to send Harry there, also we mentioned that if the Longbottoms or Sirius were not available then he was to go to either Professor McGonagall or Amelia Bones. Under no condition whatsoever was he to go to Petunia." Lily protested.

"We know that, but Dumbledore sealed your wills and no one was allowed to see them. It was only after Harry turned seventeen that he even got to know about his heritage and your wills. He also got to learn the truth about Dumbledore and his manipulations and how he had ruined his life by controlling him, and the resulting magical outburst was enough to destroy the whole world, well in a chain reaction actually - he got angry, his magic flared resulting in destruction of Gringotts and Diagon Alley, resulting in his persecution by the Ministry, resulting in another flare up leading to destruction of the Ministry and Central Britain leading to destruction of the muggle nuclear reactors resulting in an apocalypse and destroying the world." Godric said in a casual tone as if he was talking about the weather, not the end of the world.

Lily squeaked. James asked disbelievingly, "Magical outbursts that could destroy the whole of Diagon Alley? Exaggeration much, don't you think?"

Salazar replied, "Not really. Your son has an astonishing amount of magical power. But then its not really astonishing considering his family line."

"Family line? What's so special about the Potters and the Evanses?" James asked, seeing that Lily was a bit preoccupied with thinking.

"Ah, that's an interesting discussion, considering that you both know next to nothing about your family's magical history." Salazar said.

"What's to know about my family history? My parents were muggles." Lily asked confused.

Helga tutted. Rowena raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you sure that your parents were muggles Lily?"

"Well yes, they did not know about magic."

Helga sighed, "Your mother was a squib Lily."

Lily stared. "B-but she most definitely did _not_ know about magic! How could _she_ have been a squib?"

Godric replied, "Lily the Evanses have been squibs for generations. Since about, well, I think my great great great grandson's time.. Well anyways, there was some fight which was not at all pretty. A blood feud I think.. Your family lost and was cursed. It resulted in your family losing its magic. It was said that only after someone of your family who was pure enough to atone for the sins committed by your ancestors was born, would the curse break on your family... Almost all the muggleborn children are born from a family of squibs. These families squib out because of a large amount of interbreeding, or some curse. Sometimes entire families die out either because of not having a male heir or getting all members of the family killed without any children."

"Why can't women be considered heirs?" Lily asked feeling quite offended about the last part but pleased as well, since what Godric said meant that she was pure enough to redeem her family of the feud curse.

"Women are not considered heirs and that's just it. Its an ancient custom.. and well changing it would change the whole concept of the Ancient and Noble Houses, since well.. _they are ancient_. You see, earlier the society was a whole lot more partriachial than today. Few pure-blooded families follow the partriachial customs, but those who do could never follow it the ancient way; whatever they may claim, everyone changes the customs, they were too.. _barbaric_." Godric replied in a far away tone.

"Were you by any chance, the History of Magic professor during your time?" James asked interestedly.

Godric smiled, "It was History at the time. Always loved it.. You know it still should be History.. Don't you think so?"

"Huh?" Lily and James both looked at each other confused. Where had that come from? Godric Gryffindor seemed strange. Even though earlier he had seemed like a child, now.. now they weren't so sure. It was almost as if he was not all there.. or perhaps knew too much..

James shrugged. Lily also shook the weird feeling off. She decided to ask something relevant. "So, why did you want to tell us about our family history? Just so I could know about the prejudice faced by witches? Or there was something more?"

Godric scowled. "These are important facts of history young lady, what you are treating so casually.."

"Yes Godric, but we really need to hurry up and tell them about their bloodlines. So right, what do you know of heirs?" Rowena interrupted.

"Um, the person who is entitled to receive the position of the Lord of the House?" James said.

"Hm." Rowena did not look too happy with the explanation as neither did Godric.

But Helga smiled kindly and clarified, "James there are two kinds of heirs - legal and spiritual. Legal heirs are the ones who are the next in line to receive the property, money and family antiques and artefacts. There can be many legal heirs, depending on the number of offsprings who remain alive and part of the house. Even a woman would be able to receive the property and money if stated so in the will of the Lord, though she would not be able to receive the title. If she is the only one of the House left, then either the family will die out or if agreed previously by the last Lord and her husband, one of her offsprings can bear the title of the next Lord."

Lily asked interestedly, "So that means that Harry would have become the next Lord Evans, had my father mentioned so in his will?"

Salazar said, "No, Harry will become Lord Evans regardless of your father mentioning him in his will or not since your father thought he was a muggle and he did not or rather could not take up the Evans title. In case of a muggle family or rather a squibbed out family, the next male magical offspring gets the title. If there were two contenders, then its the elder one."

"What about twins?" James asked.

"Then also the elder one whatever the difference in their birth be. Or in some cases parents may decide, wizards of course; and in some even a duel decides the fate of the family line."

James looked thoughtful, but Lily asked, "But why are you telling us all this?"

Rowena nodded. "Right we actually wanted to make you aware about your status as our heirs."

Lily was confused. "You told me before also, something about James being Gryffindor's heir."

Godric smiled and nodded. "Yeah the Potters' have been my heirs. They are almost the only ones who can claim to have a legal relation to one of the most ancient families in England. Another one who can claim is the Lovegoods. Though the Potters' claim is stronger. Still, in the last timeline, my heiress, the little Luna Lovegood, somehow managed to get the family property and magic out of dormancy. Gave her a lot of trouble it did."

"Out of dormancy?" James questioned.

"Yeah, she managed to get my ethereal power.."

"You are an ethereal?" Lily asked in awe. Ethereals were considered to be myths since they were so rare. Ethereals were people who could sense other places, sights and visions without actually being there - just by spreading their senses.

"Yeah.. My power. So um, yeah, er.. Yes, dormancy. If the family has not opened the vault or not used any property, since ages, the family line is considered dormant. Our family lines - us four, they were considered dormant since after a few generations, there were so many of our heirs, that our vaults sealed itself. Many people who claimed to be our heirs turned out to be frauds."

But couldn't the goblins conduct the bloodline test? They do it whenever anyone goes to claim his title." James asked.

Godric replied, "For conducting the bloodline test, they need a sample of blood of yours. And you must have noticed that they do not show many families back, since they do not have blood samples of some of the earliest Lords and Ladies. Gringotts hadn't even opened in our time. So they do not have our blood samples, making it impossible for them to check for our heirs. And it would have been futile. There are so many who claim to be our heirs and many of them are even correct. The vaults would have been emptied."

"But you said that only the Potters have a legitimate claim onto your vaults?"

"Yes, but there is my blood in many prominent pureblood families today. All of the purebloods are related are you not? However distantly it may be." Godric clarified.

Suddenly Salazar spoke up disgruntledly, "Same is with me. My blood runs through the veins of the hypocritical murderer Riddle and that snivelling fool Malfoy. That means that Master and servant are related, though distantly - Riddle or Voldemort is my direct heir, and the Malfoys are by marriage. But they do not have any claim over my vault as it has sealed. Now not even Voldemort can reach my vault. Only my spiritual heirs can do so - the one who I give my power to."

"Spiritual Heirs.. I have read this term before, though there was not a lot of information on them." Lily said thoughtfully.

"You did?" Rowena sounded pleased. "That means you are a wonderful researcher my dear, since most have not even heard of the term before. All of our vaults sealed themselves to be opened by only the one who is recognised as our Spiritual Heir. A spiritual heir is one who is given the family magic. If the family magic was to go to all the heirs, then in a few generations there would be many of them and it may be used for evil purposes. So Ancient and Noble families used to designate spiritual heirs. But now the trend has almost faded into obscurity due to hassle of selecting someone pure enough to carry forward your legacy. Also the Spiritual Heir does not need to be of the same blood, and yet he would have a superior claim to a legal heir."

Helga said, "Now, to the heart of the matter. All this talk about heirs was to tell you about one very important fact - your son is our heir, all of us Founders' Spiritual Heir."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, though I am not very happy with it. Also I probably will not update for a few weeks, exams are coming up. And thank you very much to all who have either followed or favourite or reviewed. Also 'monbade' told me of something regarding the doorbell in Ch3 and I have modified it a little to include a ward, please check it out and do review or send me a message if you have got any ideas.**

**7.12.14: I was told to remove the little author's notes in between the chappies. I thought they made everything more interesting... But still, gotta work for my readers.. So here's the note anyway** "Remember something? Or rather someone?" (about the ethereality of Godric Gryffindor)****

**Thank you so much! :)**


	7. Discussions and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or its characters, JKR does. **

CH7: DISCUSSIONS AND DECISIONS

"Harry is your Spiritual Heir? The Founders' Spiritual Heir " Lily asked in awe.

"Yeah and that's the reason he had enough power to destroy the world." Helga said.

"Bloody Hell." James whispered.

Lily didn't even chastise him for his language. She looked preoccupied - her eyebrows were knitted and she was frowning.

"You still haven't told us how we can manage to stay alive. Oh and I have many other questions but first you had better tell this first." Lily demanded.

Salazar sighed in relief. "Finally we come to the most important part. I thought you had almost forgotten about your impending deaths as Godric regaled you with his beloved history." He sneered.

Godric's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Salaza.."

"Shut up Godric and Salazar! I want to know how we will remain alive and I want to know that right NOW!" Lily snapped.

Everybody stared at her. Rowena looked approving, Helga was amused, Godric was indignant, Salazar was sheepish and James was shocked.

Everyone came out of their stupor when she tapped her foot impatiently.

Rowena shook her head and cleared her throat and Godric did not interrupt her this time.

"So, Lily we are, or specifically I am going to teach you a set of runes. They are considered dark magic, or rather would be considered dark had anyone remembered or known about it. I invented the incantation used to activate them and they work only if the incantation is spoken after the blood of the family member is pressed on the rune. It is a protection rune based on love - the love between a family. It will protect both of you from the Killing Curse when Voldemort comes to murder Harry, since I think none of you will leave him here alone?" Rowena looked inquiringly at them.

Lily raised an eyebrow and scowled, "Damn right we won't."

James couldn't even nod, he looked too spooked of Lily and her determinedness.

Rowena nodded satisfied, "Just thought I would ask. You need to draw the runes on your hands or wrists with preferably a Blood Quill. You will also need to inscribe the runes on Harry's crib and both of your blood should touch it and then you will speak the what will happen is that Voldemort will come and as you'd seen, he will kill you James first and then he will proceed to you Lily. But Lily remember, you will have to "die" in front of Harry's crib again, or the rune won't protect him, since the rune will activate only due to pure thoughts of protection and love. And James you'll fall in front of the stairs, just like last time. And then the rune would activate and Harry will remain protected and the curse would bounce towards Voldemort. You both would be unconscious since that is what the Protection Rune does, and you'll need a drop of Harry's blood to mix with yours for the unconsciousness to be lifted. You could maybe write a note for Sirius or send him a Patronus or do something to inform him about this so that he can put a drop of Harry's blood on your rune. "

Lily looked deep in thought and James just looked confused.

Suddenly Harry woke up. He said happily, "Mama! Dada!" And raised his arms to be picked up.

Lily's concentration vanished as she smiled lovingly at her little boy. James looked delighted.

"Harry! C'mon, come to daddy. Mummy will make you milk." James said.

Lily nodded and stood up as Harry said, "Milk! Milk!"

Suddenly a bottle of milk started floating towards the living room.

Lily and James stared. This was Harry's second accidental magic incident. They had considered the first one (he had turned his stag green) a one time incident.

Lily turned towards the Founders who were smiling proudly.

"Isn't Harry a little too young for starting accidental magic?"

"Hasn't he done it before twice or thrice?" Godric countered.

"Only once. But still..."

"What about that time when he turned into a dog?"

"That wasn't Harry, it was Sirius. He turned into his animagus form and tried to pretend it was Harry. He should have known it wouldn't work on me."

"Sirius would never try something like that. He was right, Harry had turned into a dog, just like Sirius. But when he shouted out, he turned back. He.."

Suddenly a baby's voice said, "Doggy. Pa'foot."

And there was pop and instead of Harry, a little brown puppy appeared on James' lap. James shouted and Lily shrieked. And on hearing their shouts, Harry appeared once again.

Lily shrieked again. Harry looked confused. He said, "Harry doggy. Turn Pa'foot."

James said, "Yes, Harry you turned into a doggy. Were you Padfoot?"

Harry beamed and nodded. James smiled. Suddenly he got an idea. Could Harry have control over his magic since he had obviously turned into a dog only when he had heard Lily and the Founders. Could he turn into anything or only a dog - meaning his animagus form was a dog?

James then looked at Harry and said, "Harry, could you turn into a stag like daddy?" He then turned into a stag and then changed back.

Lily looked at him as if he was mad. But Harry clapped his little hands delightfully and sprouted antlers and a little furry tail. Then suddenly there was a pop and instead of Harry a little faun was sitting on James. Then he turned back but with antlers. James was positively beaming. He laughed.

Harry looked at him almost quizzically. Then he looked at Lily. Lily was frowning.

"Mama? You boo-boo?" Harry asked miserably.

Lily's frown cleared and she smiled but her eyebrows were still knitted together. She shook her head. "I am fine Harry. Do you want to play with your stuffed stag Prongs?"

Harry clapped delightedly and said, "Prong'ie!"

Lily smiled and took him to the nursery.

Helga was smiling wistfully at Harry's retreating back. Rowena was also smiling slightly. Even Godric and Salazar looked softened by little Harry's innocence and sweetness.

James smiled. Suddenly he said, "Hey, Harry didn't comment on you at all. Why's that? Usually he is a very curious little guy."

Salazar said, "Babies have a tendency of correctly assessing the characters of many people whom they meet. It is because of he fact that they rely on their instincts rather than logic as we do when we grow up. They trust whoever their instincts tell them to trust. You must have noticed how Harry seems wary of Peter whenever he is near and wouldn't go into his lap and starts crying every time you give him to the rat. Its because he can sense guilt and untruthfulness around Peter. All of us have this radar, just we don't pay much attention to it on maturing, instead, relying on our logical side - the brain for answers. And since he didn't sense any malice from us, he didn't consider us a threat."

James looked thoughtful but the Founders stared at Salazar in shock.

"How did you know so much about babies Sal'?" Godric inquired.

"Do not call me 'Sal'! And I learnt about babies when.. well.. when uh.. Rowena and I er.." he concluded blushing.

Rowena raised an eyebrow. "You were so sure we were going to have kids?" she asked coolly.

Salazar just spluttered and blushed and scowled in annoyance when Godric started guffawing and Helga started chuckling.

James laughed too but he wondered about the Founders and their seemingly childish banter. His thoughts then turned sombre. He still couldn't believe, well he believed it but rather he couldn't accept that Peter could betray them. And not just him, Lily and Sirius too. He had almost torn apart the Marauders single - handedly from what he could gather of the previous timeline.

He also worried about their upcoming rendezvous with Voldemort and even though Rowena's rune plan sounded foolproof, James knew from experience that _nothing_ was foolproof. Especially not when a forgotten since ages runic system is used.

He sighed. He could do nothing about this now. _Only time will tell what becomes of us._

**A/N: I am so so sorry about this really late update. I know I promised to post it on the 24th but with school starting again and results and just a hectic schedule I couldn't. I am really sorry. But thankfully I have a week long break now so I would hopefully be able to post the next chapter soon, but no promises since I have a damned to hell workshop and braking promises is ****_not_**** fun.**


	8. The Rune, The Prophecy and The Truth

**CH8: THE RUNE, THE PROPHECY AND THE TRUTH**

Lily was sitting on the floor with Rowena Ravenclaw 'sitting'beside her, teaching her the protection rune that was supposed to save them from Voldemort's attack. The rune was a fusion of two incomplete triangles. It was a protection rune not very common but not very uncommon either. In fact in the olden boks and symbolic structures, it would pop up constantly.

Lily found this weird.

"Rowena?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from the floor where she was currently ananlyzing Lily's rune drawing.

"This is the Protection Rune and has been taught at Hogwarts. But you said, that it has been forgotten for centuries?"

"No my dear. I said that the incantation has been lost for centuries. I made it. Without the incantation, it is just a rune - a rather weak Protection Rune. And even if it was remembered, it couldn't have been properly used. First it can't be used all the time, as it requires careful application and proper inscription on the family members. Second, it is useless in battle as it works only if the whole family is in danger. It is, after all, based on family love bond."

"I see..."

Finally Rowena pronounced Lily's work as perfect and James got a Blood Quill kept in their family heritage box, along with other nicks and nacks inherited since generations. Most valuable ones were kept in Gringotts, but some were useful around here; like the Blood Quill for contracts, the inherited mantlepiece ornament in the shape of a griffin that scanned nearby surroundings for dark magic and was currently adorning their mantle and other stuff like that.

Lily took a deep breath and drew the rune with the Blood Quill on the wood of Harry's crib. She winced as the quill cut through the sensitive skin of her wrist. She then handed the quill to James who handed Harry to her. She smiled at the fascination with which Harry was gazing at their blood on his crib. James completed drawing the rune and a faint outline of the rune appeared on their wrists.

Rowena examined their wrists and then said, "Hmm.. its a little light but no matter. You should be protected. Now keep Harry in his crib and say the incantation Salazar taught you."

They kept Harry in his crib and then chanted together.

"Familia nostra defendere ex amore mali . Sic loquimini, et sic volumus, sic fiat."

As they finished chanting, the Founders joined hands and suddenly a blue dome enveloped the house and then the runes glowed green, yellow and red in sucession; finally disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Harry clapped and laughed. He had obviously enjoyed the light show. Lily and James were amazed. They were filled with a sense of peace, love and belonging they had never felt so strongly before. Voldemort and the chaos their world was filled with, seemed like a distant and unpleasant dream. They looked at the Founders who were themselves looking really at peace with themselves and the world and were smiling, looking pleased with themselves, as if they had just accomplished the making of Hogwarts.

Suddenly Lily frowned and said, "Um.. Founders?"

"FOUNDERS? Is that a way to address us?" an outraged Godric yelled.

"Er yeah. It was too long to call all of you with your names."

"Humph." said Godric, not exactly pleased. The others though not overly happy about the way of address, did not seem as outraged as the Founder of Gryffindor House.

"Er, so what I wanted to know why exactly are we doing this? I mean, couldn't you have gone back in time a little more and prevented Peter from ever becoming disloyal or something like that? For that matter couldn't you all simply kill Voldemort? Or can't you prevent his becoming dark? Or couldn't you.."

"Hey hold on! Lily we couldn't do all these aforementioned things because for two reasons - first, we could have gone back in time only to change an event that directly led to the destruction of the world. And the second.. I think James should tell you that."

James looked startled, then suddenly his shoulders drooped as he clearly understood what was being referred to. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"James, what have you not told me?"

He looked guilty but sighed.

"I didn't want to worry you Lily. Its not a pretty thing to know. I just.."

"James tell me."

He flinched at the commanding tone and sighed.

"I.. its about why Dumbledore called me today. It wasn't an assignment, he wanted to tell me the reason for why specifically we have gone into hiding and not others. The reason is Harry."

"Harry? It seems that the reason for everything is Harry!"

"Er.. kind of."

"Huh?"

"Well.. you see there is a Prophecy."

"A Prophecy."

"Regarding Harry and Voldemort."

"WHAT?"

"Um, Dumbledore said, it could be Frank and Alice's son too, but he has sent us in hiding to ensure our safety. At least that is what was his intention, it seem that Peter being the spy has successfully removed any chances of us remaining safe. Well, that is why I am pretty sure now that Harry is the one the Prophecy is referring to."

"What does it say?" Lily asked with forced calm.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.. "

Absolute silence reigned as James finished the recital. Not even Harry made a sound.

James waited for the inevitable explosion, but that never came. Instead, Lily asked, "Who made it?"

James cringed. That was a question he'd been hoping she wouldn't ask.

"James." Her authoritative tone left no space for argument.

"Sybill Trelawney."

"TRELAWNEY? THAT FRAUD OF A DIVINATION TEACHER? HOW CAN DUMBLEDORE POSSIBLY BELIEVE WHAT SHE SAYS? THIS IS A BAG OF HIPPOGRIFF SHIT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! DUMBLEDORE IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL AND WISE WIZARD! HOW CAN HE BELIEVE THIS DUMB.. THIS.. THIS SHITTY DAMNED PROPHECY? MADE BY A FRAUD NONETHELESS! THIS.. THIS.. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Finally she stopped, took a deep breath and suddenly turned towards Harry who was looking scared by now, and pulled him into a smothering hug.

"My baby... My little Harry.. Oh dear.."

Harry was looking confused by this abrupt change in demeanour. Even James was a little shocked.

Then Salazar cleared his throat. "Um, Lily? I know you feel that this is prophecy is fake or at least you want to believe that, but I am afraid that this perfectly true. Prophecies have a way of getting fulfilled and it can be done any way. This prophecy is one of the main reasons that we came back to change things and chose Harry as our Spiritual Heir."

Lily turned to him. "Salazar? Couldn't it have been the Longbottoms' son? Why my Harry?"

"The person the Prophecy is referring to could have been anyone. Dumbledore is thinking of kids only in Britain and that too boys. It could have been any child born to parents who've defied him, in any country of the world, on the end of July that could have been 'The One' that the prophecy is referring to. A person who does not agree with Voldemort's ideals or is not of pure blood is continually defying him with every breath he takes. Thus there are many children who could've been the prophesised hero. But since Dumbledore and Voldemort believe it is either Harry or Neville, you are in jeopardy. And because Voldemort will decide that Harry is the danger, hence, Harry will become 'The Chosen One'."

"So actually it could have been any child and my son is in danger because those two fools think so? Just because what their dysfunctional old overworked minds think and believe, we should pay the price? I don't believe this!" Lily ranted.

Helga suddenly cleared her throat. "Uhm, Lily and James? I believe that we had told you that we will tell you the truth about Dumbledore?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. But what truth? Dumbledore is the most powerful and wise wizard n the world. He is the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had." James said.

Helga shook her head. "No my dear. Dumbledore might be a powerful and wise wizard, but he is not the greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts. He has lived too long. He is now overworked, tired and has remained on battle readiness for the last so many years. He has seen too much death to feel sadness for every life that is lost. Didn't you notice how casually he inspected you dead bodies? Its true that he felt for you as two of his best students, whom he cared for very much; but in the end you were just two lives lost - an insignificant loss in the face of the greater good. That is his philosophy, he does everything that he feels will help in The Greater Good. But this philosophy coupled with his faults - keeping secrets, thinking that he knows best, make a really bad picture in the long run."

Lily was thoughtful and James looked convinced despite himself.

"You mean, we should not respect him?"

"No, respect him for his experience and wisdom. But do not follow him blindly. Don not believe his every whim. Do not think he knows best. Be a little wary of him - he is not above manipulation and coercion to get his way."

"Hmmm.. Can you show us a few memories of him manipulating anyone?"

"I would. but first you'd better write a note for Sirius, telling him about putting a drop of Harry's blood on your runes. And I think we should take this discussion for tomorrow, seeing that Voldemort is going to attack you in a few hours." Salazar said.

"Good Lord! You're right! They had better spend these last hours of their somewhat normal life as a family, for their life is going to become very very unnormal in a few hours. Well toodles!" Godric laughed and disappeared.

Everyone stared at the place where he was before.

"Well are you coming or not?" he reappeared frowning at the Founders.

They shook their heads, smiled reassuringly at the Potters' and waved. Then they all vanished.

Lily and James looked at each other and then sank on a couch with little Harry.

Now all they had to do was wait for their deaths and hope and pray that everything will be alright.

**A/N: I would like to thank the following people for either favouriting or following 'The Potters' Life': crizzie4u, Rs223, hpotter90, .180, gizmo685, pnayz4life, WarLords, .5,Danigirl84, The RazgrizDragon, PotterMalfoyGirl, WillowBabble, VoldemortTheMusical, clt, god of all, Zalz and JJBanana. If I left anyone out, please forgive me. And thank you thank you thank you sooooo much! I never imagined I would get such a great response! Thanku so much love you :***

****(A/N: The chant:- Crude Latin translation for "Our love shall protect our family from harm. So we speak, so we intend, so mote it be." Sorry for the thoroughly unimaginative chant!)****

**Oh and HAPPY DIWALI to everyone in advance! (Just in case I can't update that day as its my birthday on 23rd!) :) May you have a fun and light filled and a smokeless deepawali!**


	9. The Attack

**THE ATTACK**

James Potter and Lily Potter alongwith baby Harry were sitting in the living room of their home in Godric's Hollow, resembling for all, a normal looking happy and wonderful family, since they were currently laughing and playing with their lttle one year old son, seemingly celebrating Halloween.

But anyone who knew then really well would know that this wasn't the case.

James' shoulders were tensed and his body posture was too stiff to be considered relaxed. Lily's face was paler than normal and her beautiful green eyes whch were usually so alive and full of laughter looked dull and were filled with dread and anxiety. Baby Harry was looking happy per usual but even he had a touch of sombreity in him. Maybe it was just a side effect of having tense parents, but it almost seemed like he knew that something bad was going on.

Anyway, to all it seemed like a happy family Halloween celebration. Well apearences could be deceptive; clearly demonstrated by the snivellng little traitorous rat - Peter Pettigrew. A person taken under the wing of the most popular guys in the school out of pity. Considered a friend, a Marauder by his mates. A person who was so used to being a part of the most-awesome-group-of-guy-on-earth-who-ruled-it, that he couldn't cope with the reality of being pushed into a world where no one gave two shits about them. A weak and pathetic person who couldn't cope with said reality that in order to getting reflected fame and pride from the strong, he joined the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort. A traitor who gave away seven years of best friendship and the life of his so called 'best friend' and idol to a master to get nothing but a few less crucio's. A miserable coward who sent another one of his 'best friends' to hell-on-earth - Azkaban and spent twelve years living as a rat, just to save his sorry arse. An ungrateful wretch who almost killed his 'best friend' when he sentenced one of his friends to death and the other to hell and a life of sorrow and betrayal.

This pathetic person was currently peeking in through the window of his best mate's home waiting for their executioner. He looked in and saw them looking happy and smiling. A pang filled his heart as he understood that this was the last time he was going to see James alive. But then he quickly replaced that solitary thought with others like how much glory he was going to get and how happy he would be. He had always resented the fact that Jmaes and Sirius got everything - grades, fame, girls.. they had everything! And he was always the tag along. Even Remus, a werewolf, had a better life than him! Once he had gotten the Dark Lord's offer, he had been surprised that the Lord wanted someone as worthless as him. But on recognising the benefts he had accepted. It had been the best decision he had ever made in his entire life. Now he was waiting on the windowsll of his best friend's house waiting for his Lord to arrive and finish the job. He didn't exactly know why his Lord wanted to kill his best friend and his family but there would have been a perfect reason. And after all who was he to question his Lord's decisions?

Suddenly there was a swish and a tall figure in black robes appeared beside him.

"Wormtail.." he hissed.

Peter hastily jumped off the sill and transformed.

"M-My Lord! Th-they are in my lord! You c-can do the job.."

"Shut up Wormtail! Don't tell me what to do or what not to do!"

"Y-Yes My Lord."

Then his Lord walked, no he glided, over to the front door and Peter turned back into a rat for safety. He looked at his best mate's famly once more feeling a little sad but only a little. After all it was James' fault that he was gong to die - he had chosen Sirius over him, and that had led to Peter becoming weak and he remembered how much Sirius used to make fun of him and it hurt (though he didn't know it) and he wasn't about to forgive James now.

Then there was a bang as his Lord opened up the door and he heard James shouting. Peter realised that even though he had sent James to his death he had no desire to see him die. So he scurried away and waited a little further where he couldn't see or hear clearly.

There was a bang and James and Lily shared a grim look of understanding. Then James started shouting as he had seen in the memory.

"Run Lily.. Its him! Take Harry and go! I'll fend him off! Run.. Go Lily.. Go somewhere safe!"

Lily nodded and snatched Harry who looked confused and tore up the stairs.

James turned around to face Voldemort who seemed amused at his proclamation that he would 'fend him off'. James reached for his wand which was kept at a side table fortunataley and just as he reached it, Voldemort fired a spell. James snatched his wand and tranfigured the couch into a mirror sending the spell bouncing back. Voldemort looked surprised - he hadn't expected him to retaliate. James hadn't expected him to fire a different spell though and he panicked now - what if the protection was removed after getting struck with one spell? He didn't know the intricacies of the runic protection after all. He hadn't paid attention to Rowena, not that he would have understood everything even if he had paid attention to her. He cursed and sent a "Stupefy!" back at Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed. "Oh so you want to fight? Me? Haha.. Do you really think you and your mudblood wife would remain safe today? You stand no chance against me blood-traitor, your skills have rusted away as you consorted with muggles and muggle-lovers."

James clenched his fists. _I do know we'll survive this battle and you'll not_. But he couldn't very well say that. So he replied with a mocking laugh, "Yeah Voldemort, my skills rusted away. Those exact same skills with which me and Lily have 'defied' you and your pets three times."

Voldemort's jaw tightened - if you could even call it a jaw, calling it the patch of skin beneath the slit of a mouth would have been better. He looked furious and muttered the spell that anyone else would have dreaded but James had expected.

"Avada Kedavra."

James saw the green light blossoming out of hs wand and he seemed to be hypnotized by it. Time slowed and all James could see was the mesmerising streak of light that rushed towards him and suddenly enveloped him.

One moment all he could see was green light and the next, nothing.

Lily had taken Harry up and put him into his crib and was trying to control her frantic heart which was bursting due to worry for James and Harry.. especially Harry. She knew that the future of their world rested on Harry's little shoulders and she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Even though Rowena had done her best to assure them of the plan being foolproof, she was concerned since they couldn't exactly test it by casting an Avada Kedavra.

Suddenly the exact same words that she was thinking about reached her ears and she immediately understood that Voldemort had delivered the Killing blow. Even though she knew logically James would be alright, she couldn't help the scream that burst from he mouth. She heard the bastard's cruel laughter and held her breath. She kissed Harry who was looking scared now and took a deep breath. Then the door banged. And thre stood Voldemort in all his snaky glory.

"Please don't.." Lily cried.

"Stand aside you stupid girl.. Stand aside.."

"Please have mercy..mercy.." Lily begged.

"Stand aside now or I won't give you another chance.."

Lily shook her head resolutely and Voldemort laughed his cruel laugh.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The fatal green light rushed towards her and Lily stood fearless in its path. She prayed that their plan had worked and prayed to every deity available that they keep her Harry safe. As the green light enveloped her in its non-existent arms, her last conscious thought was of her family.

Harry looked at the laughing man in front of him. His laugh wasn't happy like his dad's or his Uncle Pa'foot's or even quiet and smiley like his Uncle Mooey's. It was different.. and it made Harry feel scared. He wanted his mummy and daddy to pick him up, but his daddy was downstairs and his mummy was lying on the floor. He didn't quite know what she was doing there, but he knew she wasn't there by choice.

Suddenly the bad man raised his head and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, it was scary.

"Harry Potter.." he hissed like a snake.

"I've waited for this moment... Harry Potter.. You were supposed to be Dumbledore's secret weapon - one who could kill me, the Dark Lord! And yet here we are.. opposite each other and you are defenceless, a poor baby who is about to join his parents in heaven.."

Harry cocked his head to the side. He didn't understand anything except the word 'parents'.

"Mama and dada?" he asked.

The man laughed. "Yes, mummy and daddy.." his snaky voice said.

"Avada Kedavra."

Harry watched as a streak of green light came rushing towards him and struck him. It tingled and Harry didn't like it. He suddenly felt a vibration from the design his mama had drawn on his crib and then there was a BANG! And then everything was quiet.


	10. Aftermath

**THE AFTERMATH:**

A man with black hair and a pale face was hurrying on a motorcycle towards his friend's house. This scenario is quite average until you take in a few facts like this: The house was a ruin and had been blasted apart by an explosion just a few minutes ago, the man's motorcycle was not normal - after all it was flying, the man was steering dangerously as he had his eyes closed and nevigated from memory.

As the wind whipped his hair and dried his tears of fear and rage, he looked like some deranged scientist who had made a flying motorbike and had lost control.

The reality couldn't have been more different. The man was not a muggle scientist at all, he was a wizard - Auror Sirius Black, prankster extraordinaire, best mate of James Potter, godfather to little Harry Potter, member of the Marauders, also known as "Padfoot" to his friends, and a would - be murderer and future convict.

Sirius skidded to a stop outside the village of Godric's Hollow in the sky as his breath caught and his heart stopped on seeing the green glow of the Dark Mark on the house of his beloved best mate. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for the sight in front of him to change and let all this be a dream - a nightmare. But when he opened his eyes, it was all still there. He felt a wave of fury at Peter and sorrow crash over him and he revved his motorbike and rushed down.

He stopped at the door, took a deep breath and entered. He saw the livivng room was blackened with residue of a few stray spell but nothing much was damaged. His breath caught on seeing black messy hair in the hall way. He rushed there and found the body of hs best mate James Potter lying there. _His brother in all but blood._ He broke into sobs and cradled his head.

After what felt like eternity, he stood up and went up the stairs. What he saw horrified him. The nursery had blown apart and it was thorughly blackened. He saw some black robes and a wand lying in the doorway, that gave off a dirty feeling, and then saw something that made him break into another volley of fresh sobs. Lily, looking calm and peaceful with her beautiful hair spread everywhere, lying dead a few feet from Harry's crib.

But what shocked him the most was Harry's crib. It was glowing in different colours- red, blue, green and yellow. He stepped forward and noticed that it had enveloped Harry in a protective bubble and was emanating from a rune inscribed in his crib. He stared at it in fascination. The something made him shift his head and look at Lily. What he saw shocked him. There was a similar rune on Lily's wrist and it too was glowing faintly. He ran downstairs to check and sure enough, James's wrist too had the same rune glowng faintly.

Sirius's mind was racing. He knew something was to be done with the rune and done quickly or Aurors would come and arrest him for conspiring with Voldemort since he was assumed to be the Secret Keeper.

Suddenly he heard a baby's cry. He started up the stairs and on reaching Harry's crib whose glow had dimmed a little but was still there, and saw Harry amazingly alive and crying. And on noticing him, reaching for him. He immediately picked him up and the glow from the crib started fading rapidly. Sirius panicked and put Harry back down since the glow was obviously a protection charm. But as he leaned to put Harry into his crib, he saw a slip of paper. He kept Harry in and picked up the paper. He opened it to find James's familiar chicken scrawl. The note however didn't make sense. It said:

_Sirius, All's fine and dandy. Harry has gotten quite good at breaching guessed the password to the mantle that we __didn't__ get from St. Mungos. Remember that Rats are creating quite the menace here. Hope to see you soon. James and Lily._

The note didn't make sense. What had James trying to tell him? Sirius looked at the paper more carefully. Something didn't settle about it in him.

"He called me Sirius.. Prongs never call me 'Sirius'.. Never in writing.. He'd always call me Padfoot.."

He read the paper again. The phrase ''All's fine and dandy caught his eye." He remembered how once, back in third year, James had gotten into the habit of using this phrase for anything that wasn't fine. He remembered the instance when Lily had rejected James by slapping him on the face. He was lamenting his fate and his very existence in the dorm when Peter had come and asked if he was alright. James had replied sarcastically that 'all was fine and dandy.' Peter had been really confused and since then it had become a joke among them.

Why would James use this phrase here though? Unless.. everything wasn't fine and dandy and he knew it. Sirius scanned the paper again and then thought about the part with Harry and the password.

"Password.. we had created a lot of passwords for fun.. Is James trying to get me to speak a certain password for reading the message? Hmm.. which one could it be? Hang On! Mantle.. We inscribed a password on the mantle of Potter Manor to annoy Mrs Potter! And we used it for our Map that we made in third year! That must be it!"

With trembling hands Sirius placed his wand tip at the paper and spoke:

" I solemnly swear I'm upto no good."

The paper suddenly glowed and blanked. Then it lengthened and soon writing appeared on it. It was James' handwriting. It said:

_Padfoot,_

_I know you are feeling guilty and angry and fearful and you think we are dead. But I assure you we are not dead. But don't let anyone take us to St. Mungos since there we'll not be considered alive nor will we be considered dead and we will become test subjects for the Healers. We really don't want that._

_I know this actually makes no sense to you, but please believe me when say we are not dead. We knew He was going to come today and took precautionary measures against it. _

_Now we are in a comatose state. We rae alive but our heartbeat, breathing everything has stopped. We are alive just because our soul is still intact inside our bodies and has not left it. I actually don't understand it very well. Lily will tell you more about it. _

_I want you to take Harry and using your wand draw a little of Harry's blood. Don't be too shocked. (And yes, we do need Harry's blood. You can't give yours. So stop thinking about that.) Keep the blood in a little bowl or vial or whatever you want. Then using the blood quill kept on the mantle, inscribe the rune which must be currently glowing on our wrists onto each of our hands - mine and Lily's. Blood would appear, and before it heals press a drop of Harry's blood to it. It would be helpful if you do it near the crib which by now must be glowing. Then we will hopefully wake up and explain everything. _

_And, Pads, if we don't wake up, then please take care of Harry and do not think that its your fault._

_Now wipe the tears immediately, as they don't suit a Marauder Padfoot._

_Prongs and Lils._

Sirius smiled at the last line and wiped his tears away. He had no doubt whatsoever that this was not a joke. He set about doing what the letter had told him to. He smiled tearfully at Harry who was staring at him wondering what was going on. He poked one hand through the glow and marvelled at the tingly sensation running through him.

Then he looked at Harry and said softly, "Harry, you trust Padfoot don't you?"

Harry blinked and smiled toothily.

Sirius couldn't help the smile that broke through on his face. He grinned feebly before taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry's arm. He didn't want to cut a major vein but since he had to take some blood, he had to be really careful.

He took a deep breath and prayed to whatever gods that were listening to forgive him for doing this. He then muttered "Incisio". He winced at the burning sensation suddenly appearing in his wand arm. It felt like it was about to fall off. Then as soon as it had come, it disappeared. He breathed a sigh of relief.

A small cut appeared on Harry's arm and Harry's eyes filled with tears and he started crying loudly. Sirius cringed but he had no choice. He conjured a vial and put three - four drops of his blood in the vial.

Then he immediately set about healing Harry. He muttered "Emaculo Sano". The blood immediately cleared up and the skin joined together.

Harry was still crying so he shushed him.

"Shush Harry, its allright. I am really sorry about this but I have to wake up your Mummy and Daddy, so keep quiet for a little bit please?"

Harry stopped crying and looked at him with his big and currently wet green eyes.

"Mama and Dada?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "Yes Harry mummy and daddy."

Harry looked thoughtful but he didn't make another sound.

Then Sirius went and picked Lily's "body" cringing at how cold she seemed. He kept her near Harry's crib and then went to the hallway to bring James too. He felt tears prick his eyes as he touched James' cold face and looked into his "dead" eyes. With this sight in front, it seemed hard to believe that the letter he had just read had been written by the same man. He heard Harry cry and immediately picked James up and brought him to the nursery. As soon he laid him beside Lily and Harry's crib, the glow expanded and enveloped Lily and James in its protective embrace. Sirius blinked but then shrugged.

He went to the living room and brought the Blood Quill and then very hesitantly poked into the glow. A momentary sharp tingle ran through his veins but it wasn't burning like before. He put the Quill in James' cold hand and proceeded to guide his hand and drew the rune. The rune got etched onto his hand and it glowed white hot. He did the same with Lily and the rune glowed white on her wrist too. Then as he pulled back, witout warning the rune and the glow started pulsing with colours - blue, green, yellow, red, again blue and finally a flash of white light lit up the room. It was so bright that Sirius was momentarily blinded.

When he could see again, he saw that the glow had faded entirely leaving behind a fascinated looking Harry and the still - too still forms of Lily and James.

Sirius thought that iit hadn't worked like it was supposed to and he had messed up real bad, but then as he moved forward, a sight too good to be true greeted him - two people, who were to all appearances "dead" waking up as if they had just went into a deep sleep.

James and Lily stirred and opened their eyes.

Lily smiled and James said, "Hello Padfoot."

This was the last thing Sirius heard before he fainted.

**A/N: I would like to thank the foll. ppl for reviewing/favouriting/following my story:**

**zeynip sevin mete, Cerafima, Soldier2000, Lawstudent092, jomar206, richisancho, EleRas, Morrigan's Lover, Michael Bourne, sachaelle, vdwade23, Sakura Lisel, poppabear1420, cmagp, islamy96, Chipmunk2121, Pfft no they didn't die (AWESOME NAME BTW ;)), Eagalon, Tzippy82, crizzie4u, Rs223, hpotter90, .180, gizmo685, pnayz4life, WarLords, .5,Danigirl84, The RazgrizDragon, PotterMalfoyGirl, WillowBabble, VoldemortTheMusical, clt, god of all, Zalz, Link Evergreen and JJBanana. If I left anyone out, please forgive me. And thank you thank you thank you sooooo much! Love ya ppl :***

**Oh and I know y'all want me to update quickly [as 'god of all' reminds me ;)]and I am really sorry but I just get stuck! Its like I type for fifteen minutes, get stuck then read fanfiction for like an hour or so. By then my time for a break is up.. Arrghh.. I just can't do this quickly.. Its so infuriating I can't tell you! I wl try to update quicker but no promises.. :(**


	11. Sudden Sirius Situation

**CH11 :SUDDEN SIRIUS SITUATION**

Someone was stirring him. Someone was forcing him to wake up. He didn't want to wake up though. And Sirius Black was not someone who bent to others will. He was an independent person and therefore will not listen to this person whoever was shaking him.

"Sod Off."

A pause.

Silence. Ahh.. blissful silence. He could now sleep in peace, like he used to sleep. Like the dead.

"Hmm.. dead. That reminds me of something. But I do not want to be reminded. Let me sleep you dratted thoughts! Lemme sleep I say!"

Dead...

"Alright you win. Who's dead?"

James and Lily..

Crap.

"JAMES!" He shouted and woke up.

James stared at his best mate. Sirius was acting unusually weird. For him, talking in his sleep wasn't that weird but talking to his thoughts was. And who the hell talks about being dead in their sleep?

James shook his head confused.

Only then did James notice that Sirius was awake and weeping and screaming his name.

"Padfoot? Why in Merlin's name are you weeping?"

Sirius' head shot up.

"James? Is that really you? But.. but you are.. so that means I am dead! Oh my God I am dead! Two of us together! Oh my! Dear Merlin, please give strength to Moony our last comrade in the living world and please make sure that the dratted rat burns in the fiery pits of hell for all eternity. And tell Moony that I did not leave him on purpose. Hey I don't even know how I died? James do you know?"

Sirius turned to look at James expectantly. James was staring at him in shock. He frowned and looked around. He saw Lily holding Harry and staring at him too.

Wait a minute.. Was that little Harry?

Sirius' eyes welled up with tears again. "Harry.. oh my little Harry! How did you die? I saw you well, no not really well, you had this ugly scar on your pretty little forehead but you were perfectly alive! You were sitting in a bubble of colours emanating from a rune and it was protecting you! How did you die then? Wh.."

James cut him off. (Harry was looking at him as if he was weird, even though Sirius was quite sure that little babies did not think like that and it was just a misunderstood look of love.)

"Sirius, listen to me. We are not dead. And so you are also not dead. So shove this thought immediately from you thick head. Also if you don't remember, we had inscribed a protection rune on each of our wrists and on Harry's crib. It protected us from the Killing Curse. When the curse struck, it rendered us unconcious.."

"Not unconcious James, Rowena told us that we would be comatose. Our pulse, breathing, heartbeat everything stopped. We were essentially dead but also alive. We were alive only because our soul did not leave our body. Normally when a person dies, their body gets destroyed, that is life processes stop working. And therefore the soul leaves. But the runic protection did not allow that to happen. Our life processes stopped yes, but our soul could not leave. Our souls were in fact joined together by the bonds of our love. And Harry who was being protected by the double love bonds and also by my sacrifice for him, lived. That bubble of colours was our love protecting him and since we just had the rune protecting us, our protective shield was much weaker." Lily explained.

Sirius looked confused. "I am still not sure I understood anything.."

Lily heaved an exasperated sigh.

Suddenly a disembodied voice called out, "Stop Lily dear, we'll come and explain this to him."

Lily looked surprised but nodded. James looked a little freaked out but not too much. Harry looked unconcerned. And as for Sirius, he was looking supremely terrified.

"Wh-what was th-that James? Don't tell me Voldemort can do disembodied voices and he is coming to kill me and you.. I can't bear losing you again Prongs.."

He was actually hyperventilating. James and Lily stared at him in alarm. James rushed forward and kept a steadying hand on his shoulder and said, "Its alright Padfoot, nothing is wrong.. Voldemort is gone now.."

Lily also patted his head and then Harry did somethng that calmed and shocked him. He kissed his cheek while saying, "Pa'foo, no cy.."

Sirius stopped hyperventilating and stared at Harry. He had never kissed his cheek before.

Suddenly he heard a voice - "Aw.. how sweet.."

He turned his head around to see an astonishing sight - four people wearing outdated clothes were standing there looking quite 'not-all-there'. A beautiful woman in a yellow robe was cooing at Harry who was currently hangng from Sirius' neck. The others were two men and another woman wearing red, green and blue robes respectively.

Srius' mouth hung open.

"What the f.."

"Ahem." Lily cleared her throat.

Sirius shook his head like a dog. "What are they?"

Godric looked affronted. "Please don't talk about us like we are things. We are the Founders - the ones who made Hogwarts and you'd better respect us.."

But Sirius wasn't listening. He had already fainted.

James slapped his forehead.

"God, what is it with Sirius and fainting today?"

"You are one to talk. You fainted twice too." Lily glowered as she handed a bemused Harry to James and started to pull Sirius' limp body up.

"Urgh, he's heavy."

The Founders looked on amused until Helga chuckled and said, "You are a witch you know."

Lily blushed and promptly dropped Sirius back on the floor.

James guffawed. Lily glared at him cheeks still flaming red.

Then she picked up her wand and floated Sirius to the sofa and then revived him.

Sirius woke up with a gasp and almost elbowed Lily in the face. She stepped back and gave him a dirty look. James and the Founders looked on amused.

Sirius spotted Lily glaring at him and paled. "I.. I am sorry Lily.. I - I don't know what I did.. But I am SO sorry.. Don't hex me PLEASE.." And he put his arms in front of his face and shifted a little. But on shifting, he caught sight of the spectral forms of the Founders and, if possible, paled even more.

"They.. they are real.. not dream.." he stuttered.

Slytherin glared at him. "You know we are not that bad looking.. Some Gryffindor you are!"

At this Sirius forgot his earlier fear and said indignantly, "OI!" This coincidentally was said at the time as Godric Gryffindor. They both looked at each other and after a moment Godric inclined his head, giving permission to Sirius to speak. Sirius nodded graciously, the inner well - mannered pureblood in him resurfacing for a moment.

He then glared and then said, "I'll have you know I am a true Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat thought so and so do my family, though don't think it is a compliment according to them.." The last part was added as a afterthought

Godric looked wistful. "Ah.. Alistair, How I miss him!"

Lily looked surprised. "You named your hat?"

Helga and Rowena snorted. "You wouldn't believe what all things he has named! He once named his red polka dotted socks, Andrew and Alfred!"

"Hey I named my socks Andrew too! Andrew I and Andrew II.. They were so lovely,, all soft and warm and squiggly.." James piped up.

Lily turned her disbelieveing stare onto him. "I cannot believe you sometimes.." she shook her head disparagingly.

Sirius guffawed. James and Godric looked affronted.

"It is a perfectly okay thing to name your socks thank you very much. Otherwise how are you supposed to know whether the particular sock has to go on the left foot or the right foot?" James said.

Godric appaluded. Slytherin and Sirius snorted. The women rolled ther eyes. And Harry watched Godric and his ethereal clapping n fascination.

Suddenly Lily remembered something. "Say, Rowena? Shouldn't Dumbledore be making an appearance sometime soon?"

Rowena smirked. "Never thought you'd ask. He is outside, busy trying to weaken the rune's protective bubble to enter."

Helga sensed Lly's unasked question. "No, the bubble won't weaken unless we want it to, and once Dumbledore enters the protected field, he would feel that just a few moments passed while he was trying to weaken the wards."

"And what about Hagrid? When will he come?"

"No one else apart from Peter, know about this as of now. Only when Dumbledore notifies them will they get to know about it."

Lily was about to ask another question, but Sirius interrupted.

"Wait a minute. Lily I understand about Dumbledore coming here, cause he had put notifying wards around your home. But what about Hagrid? Why would he come here? And how would you know if he is coming? Oh yes and you still haven't given me any sort of explanation about the presence of these.. well.. not-ghosts."

"Oh, right. You don't know yet. Uhh.. Where to start?" Lily wondered.

"How about at the beginning?" Sirius said.

Suddenly James stopped her. "Wait, lets first get Dumbledore out of the way and only then we should give Sirius the explanation. Okay?"

Sirius demanded, "What are you saying - get Dumbledore out of the way?"

"Sirius not now. Maybe Lily can explain everything to you withing a minute while I go and get Dumbledore. Oh and Siirus you'd better act like you've come just now. And the Founders, it'd be better if you turned invisble." James said handing Harry to Lily and striding away.

James went to the front door and opened it. He stood at the steps for a minute marvellng at the protective bubble covering his house and the wards in a multicolored glow. It looked so enchanting. As he walked, he wondered what he'd say to Dumbledore. The man he no longer felt any sort of grandfatherly affection for. There was a time when he would have welcomed the old professor wth open arms. But it was no longer the case. Now he felt disgust and scorn and even a littl pity at the thought of his former headmaster. He couldn't believe that he would have let them just die without any care for them.

He reached the edge of the wards. He could see the professor oblivious to his presence waving his wand, the twinkle in his eyes looking crazed and muttering something - possibly profanities.

James took a deep breath and stepped outside the ward limit.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation Of Wizards, Headmaster Of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and a whole lot of other time consuming titles, prided himself on not being astonished or shocked by anything. Even when his most gifted student - Tom Riddle had managed to shock the world by becoming the Dark Lord, he had managed to conceal his shock. But now, here was an experience that he'd never had.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked and horrified.

He stared at James as if he was seeing a ghost (which James was supposed to be, in his mind).

James was amused. He along Sirius had always wanted to shock the Headmaster. They played countless pranks to do that but never managed. Even when they'd toppled all of the professors' bookshelves, and then popped in a firework that blasted and said "You're Pranked", even then he'd just smiled and with hs eyes twinking, called them out of the cupboard and given them a detention. And now, here he was shocking the Headmaster by his mere presence.

"Do I have something on my nose professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head and wiped the shocked expression off his face. He smiled at James bemusedly and then asked him, "Ah.. James. I am so relieved to see you perfectly fine. I was afraid that something had happened to you when my monitoring ward sounded. I take it Lily and Harry are inside? Ah yes.. If you don't mind my asking my boy, what is this ward? It has been put up magnificently and I did not know you could put up wards of such strength."

James smiled politely and answered, "You see professor we don't know ourselves what this is. Why don't you come inside professor, we'll tell you everything then."

Dumbledore nodded and went in with him, wondering what he'd do now that his plans had all failed.


	12. Dumbledore's Dilemma

CH12: DUMBLEDORE'S DILEMMA

Albus Dumbledore had never felt this confused in his long life.

He entered the house with James, who for some reason did not seem as respectful as he usually did. On entering, he saw a really strange sight.

Lily, with Harry in her arms, was laughing with Sirius.

It wouldn't seem strange at any other time, but considering the circumstances, it was pretty strange.

How could Sirius have come before him? More importantly, how did he gain entry, when not even he himself could do so with his years' worth of talent and experience? And how come Lily is laughing? Shouldn't she be sad?

It was safe to say that Albus Dumbledore was hopelessly confused.

Suddenly Lily turned around, saw him and the laughter died on her lips. He didn't see the awed and respectful look that she usually gave him. Even though he was bewildered, he attempted to salvage his remaining dignity by giving her his patented grandfatherly smile. She smiled back, albeit a little reluctantly. He shrugged it off as the after shocks of the attack.

"Ah Lily and Sirius. And of course little Harry. So sorry to hear about the attack my dear, I am so sorry that I couldn't have done anything to prevent it.."

James looked on in disgust as his former headmaster gave his condolences to them. He still didn't fully understand how Dumbledore was responsible for their fate, but was putting together the pieces of the puzzle. When Dumbledore had told him about the monitoring ward, the first question in his mind had been that how could Dumbledore have not prevented the attack if he had a monitoring ward? He tuned the old wizard out and thought about this. After a few moments he noticed that Dumbledore had stopped going on about whatever he was going on about. He now decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Professor?"

"Yes my boy?"

Insert grandfatherly, benign, I'm-superior-than-you-so-woship-me-smile and the famous eye twinkles.

"I.. well, you mentioned some montoring wards outside in the garden. I was, well, wondering if you had gotten some warning about the attack then um, why didn't any rescue party or Aurors or even you yourself come?"

Something flashed in Dumbledore's eyes that he couldn't quite place, but it didn't seem good whatever it was.

The old professor smiled sadly and said, "Ah.. Yes James. The monitoring ward. You see my boy, I had been able to place a ward that would alert me about any damage caused to the occupants of the house. So only when the first lethal spell had been cast I had gotten the warning. Alas I had been otherwise occupied at the time and not in my office so I had not been able to hear it. It was only when I returned, around five minutes after that I noticed it and then I rushed here. Then I found my arrival impeded by that protective warding over the grounds and was not able to breach it and come inside despite my best efforts. Speaking of the warding, you wouldn't know anything about it, would you Lily?"

Lily gave a look to James, conveying in a single look that "They had to talk later."

Then she turned to the professor with a pleasant yet confused smile, "No professor, I am honestly very sorry to say that I don't know how it was cast and how come its protecting us. I was hopng that you would be able to shed some light on this. Why, I only got to know about when I looked out of the window and saw the beautful bubble like covering and you standing outside!"

Dumbledore said, "Ah I am sorry my dear but it seems that this ward is archane even for me! But I did have one question for you my dear, and for Sirius too, that how come he was able to come when I couldn't gain entry?"

Lily looked panicking at James and he too was confused about how to answer this without giving the game away.. when Sirus saved the day.. or night, whatever.

"Ah professor! You see when I came here, I was too distraught to think about anything other than James and Lily and Harry. I didn't have any intention to find out things, or think about who vanquished the Dark Lord and stuff like that. I was acting on raw emotions. Maybe the bubble sensed my emotions and let me in?"

James was impressed. He was sure Sirius was going to say that he had not seen any bubble which was the truth. But it would have made Dumbledore suspicious since he didn't know anythng about the rune. That's why he was worrying so much. But Sirius had pulled this off perfectly. Without making Dumbledore suspicous about anything..

"James? You told Sirius about the prophecy? He just used the phrase vanquished the Dark Lord."

Ah.. famous last words.

"Yes professor. I did. After all, Sirius is Harry's godfather and he has a right to know. And it was better I told him for if today hadn't gone the way it had, it would have been upto Sirius to do somethng about it."

Dumbledore considered. He wasn't happy by any means, but knew that tone. It was when James was convinced of something or convinced that the other person was wrong. It seemed that there was not much he could do about it, short of obliviating Sirus. But that would lead to an enraged James and a furious Lily and considering that one of them had managed to cast a spell to defeat Voldemort himself, he didn't want to take a chance.

"Ah. I agree with you my boy. Just a few more questions if you don't mind?"

"Sure professor."

Dumbledore considered. What to ask first?

"James. If you could recount what happened to you? What all do you remember?"

"I was in the living room with Lily and Harry, professor. We were reminiscing about old times, when the wards went down. I panicked and ordered Lily to take Harry and go. She rushed up the stairs just as Voldemort came in through the front door. He taunted me and we battled for a few minutes until an Avada caught me. I knew nothing else till I woke up."

Dumbledore looked expectantly at Lily.

"I went up the stairs and tried to apparate since the wards were under our control and should have bent to my will. But it seemed as if Voldemort had arraged his own anti - appariton wards since I couldn't apparate. I then put Harry in his crib and said my goodbyes to him, all the while looking for anything that would save us. I heard the Kllng Curse being spoken by Voldmeort and had screamed then. Voldemort came up and surprisingly ordered me to leave Harry and turn away. I obviously refused and he then simply spoke the Killing Curse and my last thought was a prayer to Merlin, the Founders, Morgana le Fey or whatever deities there were to save Harry and let him live a fruitful life. Then I woke up to find Sirius and James leaning over me with Harry in the crib."

"I see." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Sirius what did you see?"

"I reached here to fing the house demolished and James lying still and cold in the hallway. Lily was in the same condition in the Nursery. But Harry was in his crib and was crying and there had been a lot of damage to the nursery. I picked up to notice a scar on his forehead and it was bleeding. I tried to heal him. Then I turned back and went to James's body. I touched his face and felt it warm. I started and tried to revive him and it worked. We then did the same with Lily."

"Hmm.. there was no body of Voldemort?"

"No professor. Nothing."

"I see. I should now take my leave, since I have to notify the Ministry and the Aurors to stop searching for Lord Voldemort as he is dead. Also the Order has to be disbanded and I suppose you would like to celebrate too without a senile, old professor crashing the party." His blue eyes twinkled.

Lily laughed a little while James just smiled politely.

Dumbledore nodded to them and smiled at Harry who smiled toothily back and took his leave.

Dumbledore reached the edge of the bubble like covering and turned on the spot, only to appear at the gates of Hogwarts. He walked to his office contemplating the night and the surprising events that had transpired. Even though his plan of eliminating the parents of little Harry to gain his control had failed but it was no matter since he had other plans and just needed to tweak them a little. It was a relief to know they were still alive though, since it had been hurting his conscince as the Leader Of the Lght to allow two of his best students and fighter to be murdered. At least the evnts had accomplished one thing - he finally had confirmed who would be the downfall of Voldemort. The only snag now was the cool attitude of the Potters and Sirius towards him. Though it wouldn't have been noticed by an outsider, Dumbledore had noticed that James and Lily were polite and not enthusiastic in their greetings and Sirius was quite cold, which was extremely surprising and unnerving since Sirius had always been a very enthusiastic supporter of Dumbledore to rub it in the faces of his family and disappoint his insane mother.

Dumbledore supposed that the cool reception might have had something to do with shock and grief at discovering that a dear friens was a traitor.

Also, now the biggest variable was Tom. Albus was fairly sure that he was not dead, given the lack of a body and the prophecy which told of another encounter between Tom and Harry.

Dumbledore sighed as he sat down behing his oak desk. He picked up a piece of parchment and a quill as he started writing a letter that would bring relief to the majority of the Wizarding World and would hopefully usher in a new era of peace and happiness.


End file.
